Stakeholders in the domain of enterprise information technology management are required to maintain and often improve qualitative operating levels of organizational information services and system. However, improving operating levels in view of change management procedures is a large undertaking as such change procedures often grow with the size of the enterprise. Emphasis is placed on quality control prior to implementation and multiple levels of approval are often needed. As a result, maintaining and improving quality becomes a very time consuming and strategic task. As a result, enterprise information technology management becomes less agile as systems and enterprise bureaucracy increases.